


a trip to Canada sounds nice if you drive carefully

by strawberryfire



Series: Harringrove: A Hallmark Special [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluffy goodness, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfire/pseuds/strawberryfire
Summary: billy & steve go to canada together for a lil wholesome christmas trip
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove: A Hallmark Special [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	a trip to Canada sounds nice if you drive carefully

It shouldn’t have surprised Billy in the slightest that John & Cathy Harrington owned a winter home. Not just some one story log cabin in Tioga Falls in Michigan, no, this was a damn three story mansion in fucking Canada. Near some French resort, Mont-Tremblant in Quebec, to be exact. Billy was positive Steve couldn’t even say that. In the pictures he’d been shown from the Harrington photo books, it really was quite nice. Big windows, wide open spaces, painting worthy mountains in the background. 

It also had to be noted that Billy hated the snow. Fucking hated how cold it was, how it stuck to everything and got in your hair which then made it wet. Now here he was, packing a suitcase to go to a place where the only weather is snow and sleet.

His father had flown to Montana or somewhere, it didn’t matter, with Susan to visit family. Max hadn’t left the Byers house, practically glued to El’s side. Then Steve, his precious boy who loved winter and everything about it, was alone in his big house like always. Mr. Harrington had called one night when they were watching Love Actually and told Steve he could go to their winter house as an early Christmas present. Steve was initially shocked at his dad’s kind gesture, since that was something he very rarely ever did. But, Steve would of course do anything to leave Hawkins, especially if it required minimal effort. 

Steve leans against the door frame of Billy’s room, “Hurry up, Goldilocks. This ain’t a trip to Chicago.”

Billy rolls his eyes and tugs on his coat that he hates so much, “No shit, dingus.” 

Steve grins and sips his to go cup full of warm coco, “You’re so cute when you’re annoyed.” 

“I ain’t cute.” Billy says, zipping up his suitcase and grabbing his pack of cigarettes. 

Steve kisses Billy’s cheek, “I sure as hell think you are.”

Billy rolls his eyes again and carries his bag out to the front door, “Gee thanks, baby.” 

Steve laughs to himself and puts a beanie on Billy’s head, “Hand knitted by Heather, you better like it.”

He reaches up a hand to the itchy but warm hat, “Heather knits?” 

Steve nods, “Yep. I swear she’s, like, actually 80 years old.”

Billy opens the door and huffs, “Jesus fuck it’s like Antarctica.”

“Billy, it’s only 45 degrees. And it’s stopped snowing, so no complaining. Aight?”

Billy just groans and carries his bag to the Beemer, “Whatever. You owe me a blowjob in the car.”

Steve locks the front door and gets in the drivers side, “I don’t owe you a damn thing, Malibu.”

Billy gets in, not without struggling to get the door open since it gets stuck from the cold and crosses his arms. 

“And you call me the whiney baby.” 

Steve puts on Christmas music as he drives out of Hawkins, not even bothering to stop by the Wheeler’s to say goodbye to the kids. Max knew Billy was leaving; she only told him to use protection and to not get eaten by a bear. 

“Does Dustin know you’re leavin’?” Billy asks, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and intertwining his fingers with Steve’s.

Steve shakes his head, “I didn’t tell ‘em. Kinda hopin’ we can never come back.”

Billy kisses his cheek, “Runnin’ away now are we?” 

Steve smiles, “I wish. We could just, learn how to hunt. Go into town on the weekends, maybe get a Saint Bernard. Name him Bear or somethin’. Go fishin’ and sell it. Learn how to paint maybe? I dunno. We could.”

Billy looks up at Steve, “You sound serious.”

“I am. Kinda. Not really.”

“Sounds like fun, honestly.”

Steve laughs, “Y’know it’s like, always winter there right? You’d be miserable.”

“Nah, not if I’m with you, pretty boy.” 

The rest of the ride involves Steve singing along horribly off key to every single Christmas song that comes on and complaining when he runs out of hot chocolate. Once they get to Cleveland, they stop at a Waffle House and Billy calls Max on the payphone to let her know he hadn’t gotten eaten by a bear; yet. Steve was then forced to apologize to Dustin, who was fuming mad that Steve didn’t tell him he was leaving. They get to Syracuse and Steve’s half asleep, so Billy drives. He almost cries when Steve snuggles up to his shoulder, a smile on his face. 

They stop at some run down motel in Watertown and Billy has to haul Steve into bed. Steve then wakes up and whines about hungry he is, so they order pizza and watch a Christmas Story. Steve tells Billy about how beautiful Quebec is and that you can see the Northern Lights every single night. He goes on about the snow covered hills, the twinkling lights that line the streets, the cathedrals and how nice everybody is. 

Once they wake up at the ass crack of dawn to finish the drive, Steve is as giddy as a toddler. He can’t stop grinning and it makes Billy’s heart swell so big it hurts. Nothing made him feel more warm inside than seeing Steve happy; genuinely happy. 

After spending 30 minutes getting through customs and a panic attack because Steve thought he left his passport, (it was in his suitcase), Steve drives up the most breathtaking mountains Billy’s ever seen to this very cozy cabin in front of a frozen lake. 

“Welcome to the Harrington winter abode.” Steve grins, getting out and happily running up to the front door to unlock it. 

Billy walks in and he’s truly speechless. The windows are even bigger in person; floor to ceiling. There’s Christmas decorations up, including a tree decked out in blue & white ornaments. Steve turns on the gas fireplace and sighs contently, “Man, I missed this place. Guess my momma decorated before she left. Ya like it?”

“I love it, Steve. Like. Wow. I thought your house back in Hawkins was fancy.” Billy walks over to the tree, “Holy fuck are these Tiffany decorations?” 

Steve laughs, “Yeah, my mom loves Tiffany.” 

Billy just shakes his head, “I will never understand you rich people.”

Steve rolls his eyes and smiles before going out to the car to get their bags.

The sun begins to set as Billy pours them bowls of his momma’s Italian wedding soup and Steve stares out the window, the lights dancing in his eyes. Pastel pinks and purples start to dance across the sky, reflecting onto the lake. The clouds look like cotton candy and the sun is flowing into the entire house like gold. 

Billy sits beside Steve, handing him his bowl of soup. Steve smiles and takes it, “Thank ya, Malibu.”

“Mhm.” Billy says, looking out at the backyard. He watches the trees shadows slowly fall and a group of deer walking near the foot of the mountain. It’s so peaceful, so quiet. 

Then, out of the forest, a reindeer walks onto the lake. It’s white and beautiful, nearly blends into the pure white snow.

Steve gasps softly, “Holy shit, what’s that?”

“A reindeer, baby.”

Steve looks at him confused, “Reindeer are real?”

Billy doesn’t react, thinking Steve’s joking. Oh, but he’s not. Billy busts out laughing, leaning his head back and gripping his stomach.

Steve’s face flushes as red as his sweater, “What’s so funny!” 

Billy snorts, barely able to talk. He wipes away the tears on his cheeks, “Ohh goodness, it is such a good thing you’re pretty, baby.”

Steve pouts like a baby and his cheeks are still bright red. He looks away and crosses his arms, “You’re so mean.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Billy wraps his arms around Steve and kisses his forehead, “I love youu.” 

Steve snuggles close to him and grunts, “Mhm, sure you do.”

“I do, you know that.”

The reindeer had wandered off by the time they had gotten comfy on the couch outside by the fire pit and roasted marshmallows, but once it got dark, the gorgeous colors of the Northern Lights danced across the starry night. They’re vividly bright shades of green, blue and purple. With the beauty of it all, the crackling of the fire, Steve’s gentle heartbeat; it’s the first time Billy’s happy cried in since he can’t remember. 

“Beautiful ain’t it?” Steve whispers, combing his gloved fingers through Billy’s curls. 

“Yeah…it is,” Billy whispers back, his eyes fixated on the colors. 

Steve smiles and sighs contently, wrapping the red plaid blanket around them tighter, “So howa bout stayin’ here forever, huh?”

Billy laughs softly, looking over at Steve’s face that was illuminated by the firelight, “I think that’s a grand ol’ idea, baby.” 


End file.
